


Candy

by eucleia



Series: Newtina drabbles [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY, cavity warning, something super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucleia/pseuds/eucleia
Summary: Tina just does not understand the point of Sugar Quills.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076660
Kudos: 24





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the vaults. Newtina are the CUTEST.

Newt watched her face in delighted anticipation as she took the quill from his hands, a small confused frown crumpling her face.

They were in her apartment, seated at the table just after lunch. Queenie was helping Jacob at his bakery – Newt hadn’t seen her at all today yet – leaving him and Tina to spend the day alone. He had reached into his trunk for a Sugar Quill after the meal, a bad habit his mother had often chided him for but that he had been unable to break, when Tina had seen it and asked him about it.

“But,” Tina said, looking up at him and his expectant eyes, “what does it _do_?”

“Do?” Newt asked, tapping his fingers lightly against the tabletop. He watched her examine the quill in greater detail as he continued, “It doesn’t _do_ anything. It’s made of sugar.”

Tina made a face. “Sugar? Just sugar?” She sounded incredulous, and Newt hurried to reassure her.

“I mean, you can get different flavours—”

Tina stopped him with a groan.

“Can you at least write with it?” she asked, turning it over and examining the nib. “Please tell me that all the times I’ve seen you with a quill in your mouth, it was not this— _this_.”

She had watched Newt jotting down ideas for a second edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ for hours yesterday, even though he had just handed her the first edition not two days ago. She had noticed that he would put down his quill sometimes, and then pick it up again, a thoughtful expression on his face as he deliberated on the words he wanted to put to paper. He would suck on back of the quill then, almost absent-mindedly, and Tina had wondered repeatedly how he did not find it … well, disgusting. Nevertheless, she had found him fascinating, and the casualness of it all – Newt, in her apartment, at her desk, parchment spread all over the surface as he scribbled messily across it, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and ink splattered all over his hands and, at one point, his nose – had made her heart flicker and throb for a desire and a future she had refused to name. Not just yet.

“It helps me think,” Newt said, almost defensively, but there was an upwards tilt to his mouth, and he looked at her through lowered eyes that danced with mirth. “It’s Professor Binn’s fault,” he added when Tina looked unconvinced. “History of Magic, Hogwarts. Most boring man you’ll ever meet, I assure you.”

“You, Newt Scamander, are a _sham_ ,” Tina said, placing the quill carefully on the table before them.

“Hey, now,” He protested weakly, shifting in his seat, and Tina opened her mouth to say, _yes, you are, with that carefully calculated air of carelessness that you no doubt think gives you intrigue_ , but she paused.

He was sitting back in his seat, for once seeming completely at ease, and he was looking right at her. Newt’s head was tilted to the side, the mop of his hair catching the setting sunlight streaming in from the window behind him, setting it on fire. He still wore a coat like the first time she had met him, though this one was more suited for the late spring weather. It was still blue, a shade that matched his eyes brilliantly, and the lightness of it made him appear even slimmer. His eyes shone with laughter, and for once, Tina felt the words die in her throat. Instead, she felt a mirroring smile rising to her mouth, pushing her cheeks back and making her eyes crinkle. After a moment, she laughed.

“Sugar quills?” she asked finally. “Really?”

“I am also rather fond of Sugar Mice,” Newt added, a grin spreading across his face as the name sent Tina into further peals of laughter.

“You’re joking,” she said.

“I assure you, I’m being completely serious,” he said. He wanted to look away, but something about the way her eyes brightened whenever she smiled or laughed had him quite arrested. He cleared his throat, but the smile would not budge from his own face. “I’d love to show you, when you come to London. Or I could pack some, for the…the next time I see you.”

His neck warmed as he began to realise what he had just said, and his eyes shifted away from her face, slightly awkward, and then flicked back again, gauging her reaction. Tina was still smiling.

“You must,” she said, and then, “Or bring some with you. I won’t believe you till you do.”

“It’s settled, then,” he said softly. He wasn’t entirely sure he was talking about Sugar Mice still.

“It’s settled,” Tina agreed, and Newt decided it didn’t matter; they could build to the same thing or not, but he would have a day with Tina and Sugar Mice, sometime soon he hoped, and that was good enough for him.


End file.
